


High School of the Naive

by Tybecca512



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Percy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt Percy, M/M, Multi, Protective Nico, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow To Update, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybecca512/pseuds/Tybecca512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Children of the Big Six. They're perfect. And I'll admit... they are. But in the back of my mind, there is something off about them. Well... at least five of them.</p><p>The Sixth. Percy Jackson. What a fantastic, unblemished, flawless specimen. </p><p> I don't trust anyone without a flaw or weakness. just my luck that he does have one. No one else sees it but me. Everyone else thinks it's cute or endearing. I find it worrying. Percy Jackson is almost stupidly unaware of his surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I say Nico's or Percy's POV it means this chapter will be focused on them. it will be it 3rd person-ish . English is not my first language so sorry for any errors in the grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of info for the first couple of chapters. It's gonna be like that for the first few chapters because i really want to establish the world first before it goes into individual stories. This will sound really over dramatized and so extra. I just really wanted to get the point across. The real stuff that happens will be a lot more subtle. 
> 
> Comments, good or bad, are always welcome. Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy.

Ah... High school. Some of the best moments of your life will be made here. Where you meet people you are going to be friends with for the rest of your life. For the children of the six most popular Olympians, this could not be truer.

The Children of the Six. That's what people call them. They are the children of the most famous Olympians. Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McClean, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse La Rue. They rule the school. They were a perfect, well-oiled machine. Without them... I am perfectly convinced the entire school would collapse within itself. It worked because they had roles. Officially or unofficially. All were ambassadors to each other to make sure this school was the best it could possibly be.

Lets list the roles. This may take a while.

Jason Grace, Son of the Mighty Zeus. How would I describe him? He's a brat. I mean we get new people in this school all the time. People find out their demigods every day. It's a huge school with lots of different people. He came to this school about half-way through the school year. He, of course, looked like the embodiment of the perfect demigod. I mean he was the son of Zeus, how else was he suppose to look. He went directly up to the most popular people at this school. This was before they were known as 'The Children of the Six'. He put himself in their group, and they let him. He was the son of Zeus... why would he not be in the cool kids club. He annoys me. I don't trust a guy with zero flaws. 

Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. He was just lucky, always has been. He wasn't special, lots of children were the children of Hephaestus. They were all good at building and creating. He just happened to grab the attention of Piper McClean. He was blowing up things in the school lab and of course, she had to make sure everyone was okay. In all the chaos, all they find is this tiny demigod covered in ash and half on fire running around in panic. They see this as an opportunity to help fix him. As they start cleaning things Leo starts babbling about different things and making jokes. And there you have it. His entire social blade rest on the fact that he messed up. If only real life was like that.

Piper McClean, Daughter of Aphrodite. She is such a mother it's scary. Nobody at this school would have a bad thing to say to her. She was never outside of this school and protection. I think that she was put in this school when she was just five. Her father was too famous and didn't want her to grow up in the limelight with him gone all the time. She thrives here and hasn't stopped. She is the resident bad ass. She has ruled the school with someone by her side for a long time.

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. She is downright scary. She is very kind and caring. She's nice to everyone... until they give her a reason not to be. She is very protective of her friends. She runs all the clubs and formats all the events in school. They're always outstanding. So I've heard... I've never actually been to one. She doesn't have to worry about people not doing what she wants. Seeing as Piper and she are dating, and the fact that piper was obsessed with her from the beginning, she always makes sure Annabeth gets exactly what she wants. Together they make sure the school doesn't fall apart. 

Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. She is the toughest, most cutthroat demigod you will ever meet. Never Underestimate her. She was born and raised here. This school (or city really) is complicated. That aside... don't mess with the people she cares about. Luckily, that is only like six people. She has been training since she was old enough to walk. She is the bodyguard of 'The Children". She had a hard time making friends even though she was here since she was tiny. People were scared of her, and she was fine with that, fine with having a cold heart. Until a small, little puffball of a demigod decided she was the best thing in the universe because she helped him get up to the slide. Once again, an entire social blade, out of pure luck and coincidence. 

They leave a bad taste in my mouth. They float above all the chaos. It's infuriating. That was only five though'. That's because of one of those people of the Six... I don't hate. 

This person was also the crowned jewel of this school. They could fall over and the whole world would stop for a minute. And this person doesn't even know they do it. He doesn't realize that he has everyone wrapped around his beautiful hands.

This person goes by the name of Percy Jackson.

My name is Nico di Angelo and I love this little twink.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

High school sucks, don't let anyone tell you different. As Nico woke up that morning he had the dreading feeling we all get when you realize that in about an hour you're going to be walking into a hell hole. Today was the first day of Junior Year, which means only two more years where you get to act like a full-time child before you have to put on your big boy and girl pants and actually become a functional member of society.

He walks into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his hair and teeth. Gods, He needed a haircut. It was almost down to his shoulders. That was probably not the first thing that should be on his mind at the moment. After getting into a bunch of trouble this summer he promised his mother this year he would try to make friends. So today he actually had to socialize with other humans. Gross. Mom made a deal with him and he has to bring at least one friend home every two weeks.

So him being the antisocial person he is, is not looking forward to making friends at a time like this.

The only upside of his life was that his family is rich. And I mean loaded. Which means that all of his siblings get their own car. His siblings were actually good people who can function in the real world, and had to do stuff for work and school. They had to get places as soon as possible. So a he got into his car, as late as he possibly could, and drove to school ready to ignore people. As he was going into the parking lot, he noticed that people were crowding towards a group of people. This was not different from any other day from any previous day of school in the past years.

It was most likely 'The Children' they always drew a scene whenever they entered anywhere. Nico would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of them. To be able to fit perfectly in the high school social system and be the people who make or break someone. The thought of that being the case for himself was too stressful, to be the leader of over 10,000 people is not even a plausible thing for Nico. Sometimes he hated how much power they had over people, but looking back into his rational thinking... they were not horrible people.

At one point they closed a dance down. Everyone was upset, except for the people who weren't planning to go to the dance anyway. People got over it quickly when they realized it was because they wouldn't let the LGBT+ club put up posters of same-sex couples for voting. Nico didn't really care about social events at school, but people that aren't allowed to do something just because they like the same sex really gets to him. Probably because he's gay himself. It didn't go over too well with the students when they realized that the school board wouldn't let their precious jewel go the dance.

Getting out of his car he was about to walk to school when he was approached by the prettiest person he had ever seen. 

It was Percy.

The Percy Jackson. The Crowned Jewel of Olympus Academy. The same Percy that always had the schools biggest and toughest people surrounding him able to protect him. The same innocent Percy that had only had one boyfriend because he was shy and insecure about asking someone out. This is not a normal occurrence. Nico didn't even think Percy or anyone for that matter knew that he existed.

This could either go really good or really bad. Dear Gods, he's fucked! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V

What on earth is happening? How is this happening on the first day of school? Did he need me? How does he even know me?

"Uhh... Hello?" His words startled me out of my thoughts." Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you."

" Oh! Then will you please move your car?"

"Why should I ?" Oh, crap that came out harsher then I expected. Great now everyone is looking at me like I'm insane. And all of 'The Six' are coming towards me. Clarisse looks pissed. Oops. 

Percy flinched back, probably just not used to having harsh words thrown at him. "Umm... sorry it's just that my boyfriend always parks there and he hates it when people touch what he considers his."

"Why should I move for your boyfriend?" 

"Because It's the first day of school and I don't want anyone to be sent home for a broken whatever and him to go back to a detention center." He said that with an edge to his voice. Oh... looks like he isn't as sweet as everyone thinks. He was still smiling but It was more forced than anything. This was a good trait to have here. Being able to remain diplomatic even when your posses. He had all the strongest qualities of a great leader. I like that.

Within a second Clarisse is grabbing Percy and pushing him off the side of my car.

He looks as confused as I do for a moment. They the looks of realization comes across his face. He starts to say something but before he could say it I'm being knocked to the ground by the force of my own car. How? 

I looked up from the ground to see some douchebag in sunglasses get out of his car that seems to be parked in my car.

I got up from the ground and steadied myself. 

"Hey, asshole, did you just hit my car!" He looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I'm sorry what are you?" He said in an arrogantly curious way.

"I am Nico di Angelo. Who are you?" Making sure to emphasize the 'who'. I mean, I get it you're pissed, but that is no reason to question my level of human-ness. Jesus, I need a better vocabulary. 

"Are you new here? You don't seem to know how things work here because I just saw you being a little rude to my Percy over here."

"I've been here since freshman year. Last year we were in the same chemistry class.

"I must not have seen you." 

"We were lab partners."

He rolled his eyes and turn around and put his arms around Percy while thanking Clarisse. 

"Hey I'm not done talking to you! You have to pay for the damage done to my car!"

He turned from where he was and walked towards me with Percy right beside him.

With them walking to me with the other five following them in a triangle formation. And almost the entire school in the background they really looked like the King and Queen of this small but powerful kingdom called High school.

Shit. Did I just anger a country? Good job Nico.

"You really think I'm going to pay for your dumb car."

"No, I know you will because if you don't I'll make you do it somehow. Not my rule but it's kinda how the law works buddy."

"Are you threatening me, Kid?"

"Not if you pay for the damage you did to my car."

He looked as if he was going to hit and I'm pretty sure he would have if Percy wouldn't have butted in 

"Luke, just give him the money. It's not like you don't have enough. He's not worth you going back to juvie."

He seemed to respond to that. I don't know whether it was the Percy part or the juvie part.

He pulled out his wallet and a little booklet and gave me a check for 10k. 

"Hey, I can't take this. It's too much."

He looked at me for a good minute and then looked me with a dead look behind the eyes.

"Let me move my car and then you can back out and find a different parking spot. Okay?"

The weird thing was, I don't think he said that trying to sound arrogant, but to actually be helpful. I looked at him confused. He seemed to get why I was confused and put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, Kid. I had a bad morning and then I see your car in my spot and you raised your voice at my Percy and I was sent over the edge." He gave me a friendly smile and moved to get in his car dragging Percy with him. 

He sent me a nod telling me to get into my car and moved it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I was done Putting my car in a different spot. Luke and Percy and the rest of 'The Six' were waiting for my close to the car. 

Luke smiled at me and said 

"How 'bout you come into school with us."

I looked at him skeptically. Then Percy gave me a nod of encouragement and the rest of them just looked astonished. I bet I looked about the same. They rarely ask people to hang out with them. Sure they hang out with some other popular people but those people were very few and 'The Children' never approach people about hanging out. People usually flock to them and beg them to hang out.

I smile and said yes and then they turned the entire group around so that Percy and Luke were in the front. I took a spot next to Jason and Leo. 

Together we all walked into the school and to say people looked was the understatement of the century. I mean even teachers stopped and stared with there mouths wide open. 

Jason whispered to me " Hey, Nico don't let them get to you. Just keep your head high and people will just assume you belong." 

We went to Percy and Luke's lockers first. They were in the middle of the main hallway. Right next to each other.

Percy got out his books for school and gave them to Luke, who had already gotten his own. 

"So, Nico your going to eat lunch with us right?" He looked at me with those big eyes and I fell apart at that moment.

"Umm... Am I allowed to?" They all laughed at that.

Annabeth responded by saying" We offered didn't we."

Piper and Annabeth are the couple that keeps the school running. They put on the school dances and assemblies at school. With Annabeth's smarts and organizational skills and Piper's charming personality and her ability to persuade people to do pretty much anything. They were unstoppable. 

"Then yeah I'll hang out with you guys at lunch." I said confidently.

Luke planned for us to meet here after 5th period which is when lunch is for all of them. 

Percy seemed to think of something. 

"Wait, Neeks, Is that your lunch period too?"

"Yeah." Wait did he just call me Neeks? Well, I'm not gonna mention it. I am really not in right place to be making a fuss about something small like that. Plus... I kinda like it. Especially when he says it. 

"Good we will just have to get the rest of your schedule changed." Percy said that like it was a statement that was not to be argued with, and Clarisse was here so he probably won't be.

"Wait, why does my schedule need to be changed?"

Percy looked confused and so did the rest of them for a second.

Percy responded with " Because we all have the same schedule." He said that as if it were obvious. He was confused on why I didn't get it. He looked at Annabeth as if she had all the answers to the world. It was actually cute seeing that must trust in his eyes towards her. 

Annabeth answered his unvoiced question with " Doesn't know why he has to have the same schedule as the rest of the group." She rubbed his head lovingly and smiled at him like a mother would her son. He seemed to finally to get it and said 

"Oh, we all have to have the same schedule because your one of us now!" He said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well this had to be the weirdest first day of school ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V

How did this happen? What did I do to deserve this much attention from Percy Jackson? 

"Wait, how did you guys all get the same schedule?" I voice my thoughts.

Percy turned around from closing his locker and looked up as if he was thinking of a good way of explaining. He did this for a good minute before saying "I don't really know I just happens every year." He looked so confused by my question that it made me wonder if he had ever thought about how the stuff around him was happening. Like did he not know that every time they walked down the hallway they split the red sea like fucking Moses. 

Piper cut in before Percy could try to explain. "Annie and I are in charge of running things like parties, pep rally's, school assemblies, so we have a lot of access to the school offices and the Principle trust us a lot so he will gladly turn a blind eye to the two people who make his job a whole lot easier. "

Okay now that is not surprising. Almost all the teachers in school love these two girls they are smart, cunning, and for some reason the most important thing in the school's central nervous system.

"So the teachers just don't care at all when you break the rules they just happily turn a blind eye to all of what you do." I said. "They just let you go around doing whatever works in your favor"

Annabeth looked like she was going to kill me. Percy looked offended and hurt that I was accusing them of the truth. Piper looked so calm that it sent shivers down my spine. She looked at me and stared for 7 beats and then looked at her offended girlfriend and best friend and said.

"Look" her voice was as cold as metal. "If you don't like what we do then we won't do it for you. You can leave now if you want. We won't be mean, we won't ignore you, we won't make anyone else hate you. But if you ever accuse us of doing a harmful or hurtful thing just to make everything convenient for us you are sorely mistaken! Did you know that ever fundraiser, party, charity, and event this school has is run by us? So, yes, that includes sports, but it also includes giving money hospitals, goodwill, homeless shelters, food pantries, battered women and children shelters, every charity you can think of, all of us give to it. We spent time, money, energy, and patience to do all of that!" She started telling but she turns calm again. " So yes Nico they are happy to let us do whatever we want whenever we want. Because most of the time it is not for our own selfish reasons." 

I was going to respond but I hear a bell. They all stare at me. Luke starts talking.

"Look we can't do it right now but if you want and only if you want. We can change your schedule. So take your time to think about it."

Percy looks at me and smiles " I hope that you decide to hang out with us. it would be cool to get to know you." He turns and walks away with Luke by his side and the rest of the group flanking behind. I go to class.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was still thinking about what Piper said. Was that all true because if it was maybe they aren't so bad. You see all these movies and show that portray popular people like they are children of Satan. And like they are constantly mean and bully everyone that isn't them. Why was that? Did one bullied person have a bad high school experience and therefore dammed the popular people to be dicks. 

Who knows but one thing I do know is that Percy would never allow someone around him to be a bully or be bullied. It wasn't in his nature. 

Even when he told me to move my car. He just wanted me to move it because he didn't want his boyfriend to kill me. Which he almost did if Percy hadn't been there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. In fact, it was better than normal. People didn't bump into me or make snide comments about how I dressed. It was almost like I was in a parallel universe where I was finally accepted. I didn't have to change at all. Other people did. 

By the time lunch rolled around I was a mess. I couldn't even think about what was happening around me nor did I really know where I was going. I just went down to the main floor and started to walk to the lunch room. The tables are small and circular. It was almost like the school wanted you to be in groups. Which can be a good thing. Make people talk and interact, and find and sit with people who share your similar interest. What they seem to forget that that way of setting people up together doesn't work for everyone. There are people like me, who feel like they can't relate to anyone at all. The kids who just don't fit. No matter how much they want to. Those are the kids that people really try to help and try to fix, but eventually, they will give up on the hope that the kid will get better. They lose to hope that they can get them to fit into a box. 

Ah... those are the emo thoughts I've been forgetting to have today. Well enough of that. 

By the time I was done I was at the table. Now unsurprisingly this table was in the middle, and it was the biggest. Percy was sitting on top of the table while Luke was sitting beside him with both of their lunches. All the others of The Children were around them. Other tables close to them were full of the other popular people. Also not horrible people. People who were under the subcategory to each. There were people involved in any athletic sports, for Jason and Clarisse. There were the smart people who were involved in books, and writing, and scholarships, and other things smart people do that I know nothing about, for Annabeth. You have the dramatic kids, into arts and theater, for Piper. You have the kids who are into tech like hacking, programming and other kids who like craftsmanship and engineering, for Leo.

You would think that would be a problem. In most schools, it would be. But this was a school full of Demigods. Meaning, yes, lots of things go wrong, there are explosions and monsters and threats all the time. But all the kids do incredible things, and those skills always get a chance to be shown and get put to good use.

The Children of the Six make sure that happens. They make sure those little subgroups of people interact and respect each other. For every play or performance, the stage managers are always the kids from tech-based clubs and the sets are built and fixed from kids in hardware-based clubs. In reverse to that whenever there is a competition or a fair going on where they can show off their amazing inventions the kids into are and drama help make it look cool or intimidating and give a fun presentation on how it works. 

With the athletic kids and the 'nerds' it's a lot less work. Every student has to be good at everything. Sure, you can specialize in something or be better at something based on who you're godly parent is, but at Olympus High, the Gods and teachers all want the kids to have a well-rounded education for students.

The 'nerds' are still demigods, meaning they will get attacked a lot. Yes, they can outsmart the monster or opponent but you still need raw strength to beat any monster. So the jocks and athletes give them a lesson in sword fighting, tumbling, and other basic training. In return, the nerds help them fully understand things you learn in any other school, like math, science, geography, history, language arts. Not that they aren't already smart but they tend to get angry and frustrated when they can't figure something out easily, so they can be useful when helping calm them down and helping them more fully understand the concept. 

Leo spots me first and waves me over. Soon I'm there and just standing awkwardly in front of their table. 

"Hey." I raise my hand a little the get their attention.

They all look over at me and Percy gets very excited and pulls me over to sit on the other side of him. 

"Oh Yay! You actually came. I was so afraid Piper being protective scared you off. I thought you wouldn't want to see us anymore." He had a little frown on his face and was looking at me like I was the best person in the world simply for showing up.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you guys." I wanted to reassure Percy without making it seem like I was only here for him, which to be fair, I was, but the others don't need to know that. Especially not Luke. 

They seemed to look pleased with that answer. Most likely because Percy was elated about that answer as well.

After we all got settled in. We all started talking like we had known each other for our entire lives. It was so easy to talk to them and they never made me feel like my point of views was weird or invalid. Whenever I said something controversial or wrong Annabeth corrected me or made me see the way other people saw that point of views. It was enlightening. I came to this table thinking that I would be judged or told I was stupid.

Percy grabbed my arm to get my attention. "So... Nico what clubs are you apart of. Annabeth and Piper need to know so we can see if we can incorporate them into our system of clubs." 

Well shit. I don't have any clubs. I never wanted to be apart of something. "I wasn't apart of any clubs or activities." 

They all looked shocked by that answer. I can't blame them. It must be hard on them since they always have tried so hard to make sure everyone was included and no one felt left out. They again like I said no matter how hard people try there will always be those kids that just slip through the cracks and just can't fit in. 

Annabeth suddenly sat next to me. "That's fine... may I ask why? It's okay if you don't have an answer."

"I just never felt the need or want to be apart of something. I never thought I would fit into the little boxes that clubs make."

"Why do you feel like they would put you into a box."

"It just seems like everyone would have their own thing based on their parent. I'm a son of Hades what would my thing be?"

They all looked taken back. Jason and Luke backed away from me and Clarisse got closer to Percy and was immediately more defensive. Percy seemed confused. When doesn't he though? 

In fact, the whole school seemed to quiet down. They were all staring at me. It just then hit me that I was sitting with 'The Children of the Six' and Luke. The most popular kids at this school. The regular student knows that it was a rarity that they invite people into the group. They would need to have so much social standing and popularity. I have no friends... I don't think most of the students know my name. 

I didn't belong here. And everyone knew it. 

Some Kids Just Slip Through The Cracks... No Matter How Hard They Try.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V

That was a fucking disaster. 

I just wanted him to fit in and join us. He always seemed so lonely. Kinda how I was when I first came here. I just wanted to help him. Why can I not do anything right? 

I had been watching him ever since he can to this school. It sounds creepy but, I always felt like I had a connection to him. Like I was being drawn to him. I could never explain it. 

I never got a chance to talk to him. I was always surrounded and he was a loner and didn't seem like to type to like strangers. Or people for that matter. 

When he parked in Luke's parking space, I saw that as an opening. An opportunity to finally talk to him. 

It did not go as smoothly as I would have liked it to go, but it was something. At this point, after 3 years, I would take anything he was willing to give. 

I sound like I'm in love with him. That's the problem. I feel something for him, something strong, but I just don't know what. It could never happen anyways. 

Luke was possessive. I could never really start hanging out with new people without his permission. The only time I could actually get a break was when he was busy. I dont know what he was busy with, but it always happens at random times and always late. Causing him not to be in our dorm until early morning. 

I would never tell him the stop. It was most likely important. I just hate being alone. It was my biggest fear. I just can't shake the feeling that something more is supposed to happen. 

I wonder if that's secretly everybody's fear. All the major problem with teens have something to do with others. 

Wondering if this person likes you. Why? Answer: because I could be with them, and we could be together. Why do you want to be together? Answer: So we won't be alone. Because if you are not a couple you were single. And 1 is the loneliest number. 

What if they don't like how I look? Why do you care about what they think? Because then they won't be my friend. And if I don't have people around me than I don't have friends. Then I will be alone. 1 is the loneliest number. 

I want him to be my friend. I need him. I don't know why but I do. I have to be near him. Why? 

_____________________________________

As soon as the lunchroom went quiet he stopped for a moment and took off running. It caught me off guard. I should have been able to catch him, but someone was holding me down. I didn't know who, but I got out of their hold and started after him. 

I didn't know where he would be. No one would. He has no friends. Doesn't even really have acquaintances. Why? I'm sure he could make friends if he wanted to, easily. Our table talked to him for a good amount of time and he was funny and smart and had good principles as far as I could tell. 

I started going up to the roof. That is where I go whenever I an alone. It rarely happens, because I have people who care about me greatly and never want me to be alone. Which is fine, but it's always nice to get away. 

I open the door and as soon as I take a step onto the roof, I run into a solid wall of black. 

I fall back and realize it was Nico. 

And also, OW! 

I look up holding my head. He looked just as started as me until that molds to fear. 

He kneels down beside me and starts to babble. It was overwhelming. 

"Oh my Gods! I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay? Do you need me to get someone? Oh, my Gods. The son of Hades hurts the best thing that ever happened to this school! What a shocker. It will on the front page of the fucking paper. I can practically see the headline."

He was getting louder by the word. My head was throbbing. It was too loud. It was too much. I winced at the level change and how fast his hands were moving. It was too much for my brain to gather. 

"Oh shit! Right, you're hurt. I need to get someone. Can you stand? "

His volume was better and he was going slower. But I couldn't walk. I hit my head pretty hard falling back. That hit was pretty hard. Jesus was Nico made out of marble or something?

"No, I'm sorry. I feel dizzy. I dont think I could walk or get up without falling over." I responded weakly. 

He started to help me up. After that, he said something about getting me to a bench. I felt him crouch down and wrap his hands and arms around the curve of my legs and his other arm on the small of my back and he lifted me up. I was impressed. I mean most people can pick me up. I don't weigh much. But still, it's the principle that counts.

I was surprised how fluidly he got me over to the bench. I was slowly starting to focus again. Nico was setting me down and starting to pace. I was he would stop and just come near me.Pay attention to me. Only me. Why is he walking away from me? Don't. Don't. If he does I will be alone.

"Hey" I called out. "Please stop walking away from me. It makes me feel... scared."

He seemed to respond to that. He stopped pacing and came to crouch down and face me. He looked concerned. About me? Maybe, or maybe he was scared of what the others would think. That is all he seems to be thinking about. I wish he was not so scared of us. They wouldn't hurt him. I would never let them. No, never.

"As soon as you feel okay, tell me so I can get your pack." God Nico's voice is so deep, and sexy. Why is this happening? I love Luke. I really do. "I really should get them now. Do you think- can you... shit I don't know how to do this."

"Yeah, I dont think that's gonna happen. I'm sorry." I was starting to get sad. I don't know why this happens, I wish it didn't. I really can't control it. I just get overwhelming sensitive at times and it's very hard to stop it. People have always told me it was a trait and/or a side effect of being an heir of Posiden. "I'm sorry, Please don't be mad." 

"Hey hey hey... don't worry. Its okay please don't cry" He started. Too late, I already started, trying to stop is a lot harder. "It's okay. How about I carry you down to wherever you need to be and then everything can be hashed out and explained. Okay" 

Gods, he was being so nice and kind and patient. Why? I can't be attracted to him. Not because he was a son of Hades, but because my fate has already been decided for me. From the moment I was 5, maybe even before that. I know what I have to do, and sadly Nico is not apart of that equation. No matter how much I want him to be. Not taking this any farther would be the right choice for everyone. It was better if I just cut off my feelings (whatever they are) and just move on. So... why can I not stop thinking about him. Gods, it feels like I might implode without him. 

"Okay, sure, that sounds good." I was still kinda whimpering, but Nico had made me calm down significantly. I raised my hands in an upward like motion signaling it was okay for him to pick me up.

He did, again, with ease. As we started down the stairs I realized just how tired I was. Maybe it was the constant rocking and bouncing or maybe it was his steady, deep heartbeat. Whatever it was, I never even got to the end of the stairs before I was fast asleep in Nico's arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V.

He was passed out in my arms before I even got back to the main Hallway. The corridor was huge and people were all looking at me. I mean wouldn't you be looking, it was a son of Hades carrying the pride and joy of the school. People were concerned, and rightfully so, I guess. I had only met him today and I had already hurt him twice. How unlucky can one person be?

If he was passed out how could I confront the rest of 'The Children of the Six'. I would be crucified. On the bright side, they could not hate me more than I already hate myself, for hurting Percy. He did nothing wrong. He was trying to be the kind and thoughtful person he is, and helping an outcast. What do I give him in return? A concussion. Nice, Nico, Nice.

t would be a long walk from where we were and where 'The Children' hang out. I'm assuming they would be there waiting for Percy to arrive back telling them how much of an asshole I was. Not that I think Percy would say that, but I'm sure the others won't hesitate to point that out to him. Then tell him to stay away because I would only bring heartache and despair.

As I was walking down I started paying less attention to the people and really step back to appreciate how amazing this place is. It had people from all over the world. The entrances were opened to every city where there is a demigod. It was more like a country. I was surprised when I first came here. There was something for every demigod, no matter the age. For the families there were entire towns, for the students, there are dorms and apartments. Even little ones with no parents, they were loved and cared for. It was a utopia. As long as you follow one simple rule.

Never, no matter what, ever directly disobey the Gods.

There reasoning behind it was pretty simple. They know best, for everyone, I mean they are everyone's parent. They are a lot more active with us than they ever were before. It was mostly because of a prophecy. They won't tell us what it is, but It requires a whole lot of trained demigods. Most are not scared because they said it was still a while away. Time for a God is different a while to them is almost a century for us humans.

_____________________________________

I finally got to the main building where everyone first comes in. At the very top of it, there is a greenhouse made entirely out of glass. That is where "The Children of the Six' congregate.

"Look what the cat dragged in," It was Luke. He was already up and coming to take Percy out of my arms. The others following closely behind.

As soon as Percy was completely out of my arms, he woke up. "wh-where am I?"

Annabeth was the first one to speak and comfort him. "We are in the greenhouse, baby boy." I had never heard Annabeth speak so gently, I have never heard anyone speak so gently actually.

"Nico... Nico. Mmn... Up." He starting whimpering and reaching his arms out."Up... Up. Please." In a cute fragile voice.

That was cute for a hot moment. Before I realized everyone was looking at me. Luke had turned redder, most likely out of anger. I was starting to note every single exit. Thank god for Annabeth.

"Luke calm down." Annabeth had a healthy distance between her and Luke. Almost demanding but not quite. "Luke, give Percy back to Nico. Now."

Luke was starting to get angrier. Only really upsetting Percy more. "I shouldn't have too. I'm his boyfriend. If anyone should be touching him it's me. Not this disgusting son of Hades. He's mine."

Piper spoke up "Luke if you don't give Percy back to Nico right now. I'm going to have to charmspeak you." She had much more conviction in her voice."And you better stop raising your voice with my Annabeth or something worse will happen. Now Luke."

Thankfully, he calmed down and put Percy back in my arms. He then started to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Maybe you should start explaining what the hell is going on" it was Annabeth, getting down to business.

"Look, after I left, he ran after me. I don't know how on earth he found me but he did. In his panic, I guess he wasn't looking where he was going because when he got onto the roof he immediately ran into me. He fell backward and hit his head. I asked if he was okay and if he could walk. He said he was okay but he was too out of it to walk. So I picked him up and took him to a nearby bench. I said I would help him get to you guys, I didn't know how then he lifted up his arms and said 'up'.

Luke seemed to calm down some. Not much, but it was something. Clarisse, on the other hand, didn't look like she enjoyed me holding Percy. I'm pretty sure it was because she felt it was her job to protect all her friends.

"How did you know where we were" Annabeth spoke up. "I believe you, but I need to know all the facts."

"Its a pretty well-known fact you guys always hang out here. All news goes around to everyone, even me."

"No need to get an attitude. Just because you decided to be a loner with no friends, doesn't make it our fault." That was Jason, I don't know why but that pissed me off to no end.

"I don't blame anyone. I know that a could have made some friends but I didn't want to.” I know that isn’t true. I’m a son of Hades. I couldn't make friends even if I wanted to.


End file.
